1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data to be printed by a printing unit.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in a printing apparatus represented by a laser beam printer or the like, pixel image data according to a resolution of a print mechanism unit is produced in an image memory by an image processing apparatus and is printed by the print mechanism unit.
To hold a pixel image of an image of a predetermined mined size in the image memory, however, a memory area which is specified by the resolution of the printing apparatus is necessary. Therefore, for instance, in the case of outputting the image data to a printing apparatus of a high resolution, there is the drawback that a larger memory area is needed to keep a pixel image of an image of the same size as compared with the case of a printing apparatus of a low resolution. Such drawback is remarkable, particularly, in the case of using a color printing apparatus or the case of executing a gradation recording.